


wishing, wanting, waiting

by sailorstarlight



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Cock Warming, Come Eating, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jeno, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorstarlight/pseuds/sailorstarlight
Summary: Everything starts with a proposition. This one just happened to be in Mark’s favor from the very beginning.





	wishing, wanting, waiting

Everything starts with a proposition. This one just happened to be in Mark’s favor from the very beginning. 

“Cockwarming?” Jeno questions with a familiar tilt of his head in confusion. 

“Like, non-sexual I put my erect dick in you. For, like, warmth.”

It all comes spilling out of Mark’s lips in an unsophisticated tumble. Mark looks completely serious and Jeno would probably think he was just pulling his leg if it weren’t for his reddened ears and his scent wafting through the air smelling of embarrassment. Was it a bet?

“Did Donghyuck put you up to this? Or is this just some weird tactic to get me to let you fuck me?” Jeno asks, cheeks heating up as he averts his gaze downward. “You know you could have just asked.”

“No it’s not—wait, what?” Mark double-takes. 

Jeno puts his face into his sweaty palms and groans at the reaction.

“Just—forget it. Get back to whatever you were saying.”

“Um. It would just be for, like, an hour? And we could stop any time you want, I swear. I just want to, like, try it out. Platonically.” The last bit is tacked on rather hurried and it has Jeno’s stomach rolling. 

Jeno has liked Mark for longer than he’s willing to admit. It’s been almost a year since they’ve become roommates and nearly every month Mark had been helping him take care of his heats by gently jerking him off when it got to be too much or fingering him until he passed out, which was incredible for helping in controlling the fire that grew in his belly, but never enough to break his heats completely. Jeno would wake up from his heat induced daze alone and wiped clean. Basically Mark would help him with anything but actually sticking his dick in him and knotting him, and Jeno can’t tell if he does what he does out of friendly roommate obligation, or something more.

Mark has always been good to him. He helps out with the dishes, buys groceries for the both of them and even let’s Jeno drag him to the pc room to play PUBG with him for hours. The only thing he’s banned from doing is cooking, which Jeno is admittedly not spectacular at either, but he was the one who almost burned their apartment down trying to try an egg. 

Jeno is used to Mark spoiling him and giving him whatever he wants. The first time he had gone into heat after becoming roommates with him had been an unforgettable experience.

Jeno had known the risks of rooming with an alpha, but Mark was an old friend of Donghyuck and that alone meant he could trust him. Donghyuck’s judgment is always trustworthy. He had said that Mark would respect his privacy, that he genuinely didn’t have a dominant bone in his body. It wasn’t something Jeno was wary of, but it felt good to hear. If anything, the thought of an alpha roommate was thrilling to him. Maybe this alpha could help him with his heats.

Before he knew it, he was signing papers and moving his things into apartment 232. 

He and Mark had hit it off almost immediately. Donghyuck was right in saying Mark wasn’t a typical alpha. Most alphas would treat Jeno like a lesser being, but Mark was happy to be on equal grounds and be friends with him.

One day, as Mark was out for class, Jeno’s heat struck.

It started with a fever, warmth consuming his body like a flame. The heat made his brain foggy and he ended up stripping himself of everything before laying with his stomach flat against the cool sheets of his bed.

He felt like he was going to die, sweat covering his body and heat pooling in his stomach. He needed an alpha. He needed a knot.

Slick gushed out of his hole in impressive quantities. The sheets were soon soaked in his juices. It was almost sticky. Eventually, he had repositioned to his ass high in the air as he took his own fingers and shoved them into himself to fill the void. 

Jeno could only finger himself for so long before his wrist starting cramping. It hadn’t been doing much for his situation anyways. The fire in his belly grew stronger and became all consuming. Soon, he was grabbing whatever was in reach to stick in his hole. It ended up being a hairbrush. The handle wedged deep in his walls, pressing into his sweet spot until he was creaming all over the bed. Despite cumming, his cock still stood hard against his stomach. 

Mark finally came home after Jeno’s cum a third time. He sensed him immediately, the entire apartment having reeked of Jeno’s pheromones. Mark’s things had been haphazardly dumped in the foyer as he followed the nearly physical trail of Jeno’s scent to the closed door of his bedroom.

Jeno had sensed Mark’s arrival too, the heightened scent of alpha dominance and worry wafting through the air. His body reacted aggressively, slick dripping from his ass and heart rate increasing.

There was a hesitant knock at his door.

“J-Jeno? Are you… alright?” Mark’s voice had come through muffled.

“Mark,” he had whimpered. “Mark, help me.”

The door opened slowly and carefully.

Mark stood in the doorway for a long while, expression a mix between shocked and concerned. His eyes were widened, the irises rapidly flashing from red to brown. 

Jeno continued his ministrations without a care in the world, ass still high in the air and panting with his face pressed against the sheets.

“Need, _ ngh_, need you, Mark,” he had cried out with another press against his prostate. The brush handle felt good against his walls, but was wildly unsatisfying in terms of girth. He needed to be filled, and it needed to be Mark.

“I need you inside me,” Jeno sobbed as he came again.

With every tentative step Mark took toward the bed, Jeno’s mind grew hazier and hazier as he took in his scent. 

Mark leaned down and gently carded a hand through Jeno’s mussed hair.

“You’re really burning up, Jeno,” he had said calmly, but this close Jeno could see the large erecting tenting in his pants.

As Mark had begun moving his hand away, Jeno had quickly grabbed it.

“Don’t go,” he cried. “Please Mark. Hurts. Hurts so bad, I need you.”

Frustrated tears spilled from his eyes with every word.

Mark was troubled by such a request. He had only known Jeno for a couple of weeks and this was a boundary he wasn’t sure could be overstepped by a heat induced aching. 

“Okay, just, um,” Mark stutters. He pried his wrist free from Jeno’s grasp and crawled onto the bed. On his knees behind Jeno, he could see everything from the glistening slick flowing from his little puckering hole to the very clench of his balls. His own erection grew impossibly harder.

He placed a gentle hand on Jeno’s which had been thrusting the brush into him and pulled it from his hole. Jeno whined at the loss, but immediately cried out when Mark gradually pushed his own finger into him.

Mark ends up fitting all five of his fingers into Jeno’s tight hole and Jeno ends up cumming five more times before passing out.

Jeno remembers waking up clean and refreshed. He remembers there being a plate of breakfast wrapped in plastic wrap in the fridge for him to eat when he awoken. He remembers Mark’s unread text on his phone asking if he had been feeling better yet. He remembers most of all that the entire night he had begged Mark to fuck him and he didn’t.

Donghyuck once suggested that Mark was one of those prude alphas who refused to fuck anybody they weren’t mated with. Jeno could respect that, and he surely isn’t ready to be mated to Mark for the rest of his life, but it wouldn’t hurt to fuck his brains out with no strings attached just one time. 

“Platonically,” Jeno finally repeats and Mark nods. “What do I get out of this?”

“Well,” Mark pauses to think. “I can do the dishes for a week.”

“Okay. And what are _ you _ planning on getting out of this?” Jeno asks. He has to know why Mark has requested something so out of character, especially since it’s something he’s been refusing to do with Jeno for so long. 

Mark looks flustered at the question. 

“Nothing. Experience? I don’t know,” he sputters. “This is coming out wrong. I just, like, heard it could help, uh, improve libido.”

“You want to use my ass to train your dick? For endurance?”

“Um, sure.”

Jeno ends up on his stomach over the side of their couch being spread open by Mark’s fingers.

“Again, we can always stop if you decide you don’t want to do it,” Mark says just before sticking another finger into Jeno and making him gasp. 

“Just—shut up already, Mark.”

The smell of Mark’s arousal is likely enough for his asshole to open itself right up to welcome his thick cock, but Mark had insisted on prepping him.

Mark’s calloused fingers rub against his walls, the glands along them gushing with slick easily. It only takes three fingers for Jeno to start pushing back onto Mark’s hand in want. 

Although Jeno had been the one to tell Mark to quit talking, he can’t handle the only sound in the room being his poorly suppressed moans and the squelch of Mark’s fingers in his slick asshole. 

“Are there,” Jeno pauses to gasp at Mark brushing lightly against his sweet spot. “Are there any rules to this?” 

“Not exactly. It’s kind of like a challenge. We have to keep each other hard without actually, you know, doing it.“ Mark explains, sounding completely coherent and it frustrates Jeno because he is falling apart around his fingers. 

“Jungwoo is the one who told me about it. He says sometimes him and Jaehyun make it a bet, like how many times Jungwoo can make himself cum on him before Jaehyun does. I mean, we don’t have to do that, you can just… sit.”

Mark spreads him wide and Jeno takes it all as he tells himself not to enjoy it too much.

“Okay,” is all Mark says once he’s deemed Jeno is stretched enough.

They reposition themselves, Mark sits with his back flat against the couch and Jeno hovers over Mark’s naked lap as he pumps himself to complete standing hardness.

The moment Jeno has been waiting for is finally upon him and suddenly he’s nervous. Mark takes notice of this and starts tracing circles into his hips with his thumbs. 

With Mark’s assistance in guidance, Mark’s cockhead presses against his rim sending a shiver up his spine. He takes a deep breath and slowly sinks down. They both groan upon the insertion. 

The stretch is surprising to Jeno, but manageable. He gets himself settled in Mark’s lap as gingerly as humanly possible, knees over Mark’s.

There Jeno sits upon Mark’s lap, thick cock lodged deep in his ass and his warm hand laid over where the head of it bulges out between his hips. It feels good, it feels right, like he was made to perfectly engulf Mark’s cock in his warmth. He realizes rather belatedly that he’s made a mistake. 

It is no challenge at all keeping himself hard. He can feel every single thing; every time Mark so much as inhales, his girth presses incessantly against him. His insides churn with an aching desire for Mark to thrust up into him and let him indulge in the delicious friction of him rubbing against his walls. It takes all of Jeno’s willpower to not gyrate his hips. 

Below him, Mark shifts slightly, adjusting his weight. The movement has him just barely brushing against Jeno’s sweet spot and Jeno lets out an involuntary and barely audible whimper. He can practically feel the slick gushing from his walls. There’s no way that Mark hasn’t taken notice of the increasing wetness pooling at the base of his cock now, but he’s choosing to ignore it and it drives Jeno crazy. 

Mark has put on some superhero movie Jeno could care less about. It’s all aliens, gunfire and 80’s music. Unfortunately, it’s a movie Mark finds rather humorous. A chuckle rakes through his body and Jeno nearly keels over at the rush of sensations.

The movie plays on in front of them, the main characters now slow dance together whilst bathed in golden light. Jeno sniffs something in the air blending with Mark’s arousal. Envy.

The hand over his stomach tenses and it startles Jeno, making him clench down and causing Mark to groan into his ear. Jeno’s breathing grows labored with an insatiable wanting. 

“M-Mark,” he whispers. “I don’t—I don’t know if I can keep going.”

“Oh,” he says before placing clammy hands on either side of Jeno’s waist and lifting him off his cock and laying him down on the couch beside him. 

Jeno’s hole clenches and unclenches with the feeling of emptiness. 

Jeno sits up onto his elbows.

“Mark,” he says very clearly. “I need you to fuck me right now or I think I’ll die.”

Mark has the audacity to look completely flustered, eyes blown wide with arousal and also pure shock.

“I can’t! What are you saying?”

Jeno lets the control of his pheromones go in that moment, flooding the room and Mark’s senses with his sickly sweet scent of wanting. He sees Mark’s eyes glaze over. 

“I said,” he starts again. “I need you to fuck me. I need your fat cock in my guts. I need to drink your sticky cum until your balls are empty. I need you to wreck my little omega asshole until I can’t think of anything but you and your cock. I need you to fuck me so good, I smell like you for a week and everyone within a mile radius knows I’ve been fucked by you.” With each word, Jeno sits up a little more, leans in an inch closer until he is speaking directly into Mark’s red ear. 

A switch flips in Mark. There’s a low growl in his throat, like a warning, just before he pins Jeno down to the couch again by his shoulders. Jeno makes a noise of surprise that quickly turns into a sound of pleasure as Mark pushes one of his legs to his check and immediately sticks his cock back into his slick hole. 

He fucks Jeno like he is deprived, like he’s been wanting to fuck him for as long as Jeno’s wanted him to fuck him, which has every shallow thrust feeling closer and closer to heaven. Jeno cries out with every snap of Mark’s hips, his cock filling him up perfectly every time, head brushing against the entrance to his womb. Jeno is instantly addicted to the feeling. 

“Harder, please, faster,” Jeno begs. Mark obliges easily. He readjusts their position, spreading Jeno’s legs apart and pulling his hips flush to his cock instead of thrusting as deeply. The new angle has him brushing against Jeno’s prostate pleasurably. Once Jeno’s cries grow louder because of it, Mark’s ego is boosted and he starts driving into him with a newfound enthusiasm, doglike. 

“Does it feel good?” he asks as he’s bottomed out in Jeno’s wet heat and grinding in impossibly deeper. 

“So good,” Jeno babbles out repeatedly, tears welling in his eyes. 

Jeno feels the tears start to flow at the way Mark presses feather-light kisses on the sides of his knees. Mark’s hands take turns in holding Jeno’s hips up and exploring Jeno’s body, running up and down his thighs and along his waist and the toned planes of his stomach gently. He thumbs around his hard nipples and Jeno arches into his touch, the angle only making Mark press deeper into his prostate and he whines loudly at the different stimuli. 

It isn’t very long before Mark feels a hard knot start forming at the base of his cock. Each thrust gets more shallow with the expansion of his cock. 

“I—I’m close, Mark,” Jeno breathes out as Mark groans at how much tight he gets around him. 

Mark yanks his cock out with effort and a hell of a lot of will power, knot nearly getting caught inside Jeno’s rim. Jeno whimpers at the feeling. He sits up, getting on his hands and knees to crawl over to Mark. He begins lapping at the cum oozing out the head of his cock, suckling at it like a lollipop and moaning around the taste. He milks him dry as Mark rolls his head back and revels in the feeling of Jeno’s warm textured tongue repeatedly swiping over his slit. 

Mark’s hand starts pumping Jeno’s length too. As Jeno nears his orgasm, he has to pull away from Mark’s cock. He falls onto his back again, hips thrashing about as he cums into Mark’s palm. 

The sight of Mark licking his cum off his fingers is almost enough to make him want a second round, but Mark’s knot is still in the process of deflating and Jeno is too fucked out to move. He lays there panting and as soon as Mark has sucked his fingers clean, he joins him. It’s a tight fit for both of them to lay on the couch, but they make it work with Jeno nosing along Mark’s collarbone, Mark’s arm draped loosely over his waist. 

“So, this really was some ploy to fuck me,” Jeno rasps. 

Mark scrambles to sit up, eyes wide as he shakes his head like a madman. 

“Of course not. No. Never. I respect you, Jeno.”

Jeno’s insides churn for the millionth time of the night, but it’s no longer due to arousal. His heart flutters in his ribcage.

“Then why now? Why haven’t you fucked me sooner?” he asks in earnest. His chest aches in fear of the answer being unsatisfactory, but he still craves an explanation. He watches Mark take a deep breath before responding. 

“I’ve… I’ve been courting you, you know?” Mark admits with his cheeks painted red. “I was always taught it’s improper to knot somebody before being properly mated.” 

_ Donghyuck was right about him, _ Jeno thinks with a grimace. 

“That is, until I realized you didn’t care about things like that. And I realized I don’t have to knot you. Just like how we just…” he trails off, too embarrassed to complete the sentence. Jeno wants to pinch his flushed cheek. 

“I really did want to try the cockwarming thing, you know?” he tacks on quickly. “You’re the only person I would want to with, though. That’s the only reason why. I swear on it!”

Jeno feels so inexplicably warm and fuzzy inside, he worries his heart will explode out of his chest. He doesn’t quite have the energy to pour his heart out like Mark, so he laughs and reaches up to wrap his arms around Mark’s broad shoulders and pull him down. 

The confused yet pleased sound Mark makes as their lips collide is something Jeno will never forget. He feels himself smile into their kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/saiIorstarIight) / [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/sailorstarlight)


End file.
